1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel organosilicon compound useful, for example, as an intermediate for synthesis of various silicone compounds and a process of producing the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fluorine-containing organosilicon compounds are generally excellent in properties such as heat resistance, chemical resistance, and weather resistance and are conventionally used, for example, as raw materials for production of various silicone oils and silicone elastomers.
Conventionally known fluorine-containing organosilicon compounds have structures wherein a fluorine-containing group such as a perfluoroalkyl group is bonded to a silicon atom directly or through a trimethylene group (-CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 -).